diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Diablo III: Eternal Collection
Diablo III: Eternal Collection is a console exclusive version of Diablo III It combines the Ultimate Evil Edition and Rise of the Necromancer pack into a single bundle. It cost $39.99 USD at launch, but rose to $60 USD later.2017-06-20, Rise of the Necromancer Pack Arrives June 27!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-06-21 Overview The collection was initially released for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. The Nintendo Switch Version launched on November 2, 2018. The Switch version contains the following bonuses: *Legend of Ganondorf cosmetic armor set *Triforce portrait frame *Cucco pet *Echoes of the Mask cosmetic wings2018-08-16, DIABLO 3: SWITCH – HELL IS COMING TO NINTENDO!. Blizzpro, accessed on 2018-08-16 The Switch version differs from the PC version in that Adventure Mode is unlocked immediately.2018-08-17, Blizzard Confirms Diablo 3 Eternal Collection For Nintendo Switch Release. GameSpot, accessed on 2018-08-19 It does not have crossplay with the PS4/Xbox One versions, though this could change in the future. On the subject of crossplay, in October 2018, Blizzard told Business Insider "it's a question of when, not if."2018-10-12, The makers of 'Warcraft' and 'Diablo' are planning to make 'Diablo 3' work across competing consoles: 'It's a question of when, not if'. Business Insider, accessed on 2018-10-13 However, in December of the same year, Blizzard stated that there were "no current plans for such a feature."Game Informer #108 Description Signs of the end times draw powerful heroes from all over Sanctuary to rise up and defeat an evil reborn. Challenge Death itself as Malthael, the Angel of Death, attempts to harness the infernal powers of the Black Soulstone. Commanding the powers of Blood, bone, and armies of undead, the Necromancer joins the fight.Diablo 3 Eternal Collection - Nintendo Switch. Amazon, accessed on 2018-09-11 Features * The Diablo III: Eternal Collection is an unparalleled action role-playing experience and contains Diablo III, the Reaper of Souls expansion set, and the Necromancer class together in one definitive volume. * Rise as one of humanity's last defenders —Crusader, Barbarian, Witch Doctor, Demon Hunter, Monk, Wizard, or Necromancer —and level up with devastating powers and legendary loot. * Lay waste to legions of evil throughout all five acts of the Diablo III storyline, or explore the open world in Adventure Mode to hunt bounties on the elder evils that lurk throughout the mortal realms. * Take part in seasonal events and earn exclusive rewards including armor sets, companion pets, and other fiendishly cool goodies. Exclusives * Includes Switch-exclusive bonus cosmetics, featuring a full intimidating armor transmog set befit for the King of All Evil, Ganondorf * Play with up to 4 friends online, offline via local coop, or on a single console couch-coop style * Supports all Switch controller configurations, including single and dual Joy-Con action * Supports amiibo figures and adds a new amiibo Portal Legendary item. Development The Eternal Collection will receive updates at the same rate as the PC version of Diablo III.2018-09-04, PAX West 2018 Diablo III Nintendo Switch Q&A. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-09-06 Porting Diablo III to the Switch took nine months. It was reportedly a smooth process, with "conversion on the graphics side of things presenting the biggest challenge." Nintendo provided trouble-shooting support. 8-9 Blizzard staffers also worked with Iron Galaxy in regards to the porting process.2018-08-17, The Diablo 3 Switch Port Took 9 Months. Kotaku, accessed on 2018-08-17 The porting process was made easier for Blizzard in light of Team 3's experience in porting the original Diablo III to the PlayStation and Xbox consoles. Working on the Switch also allowed Blizzard to become familiar with the console's hardware.2018-08-17, Overwatch On Switch Is Feasible, But StarCraft 2 Isn't. GameSpot, accessed on 2018-08-17 The Switch version of the game was teased in February 2018. It was later revealed in August of the same year.2018-08-16, Blizzard Entertainment Announced Diablo III Nintendo Switch. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-08-17 On September 13, 2018, Nintendo confirmed the release date of November 2, 2018.2018-09-13, Nintendo Direct 9.13.2018. Nintendo, accessed on 2018-09-14 An Eternal Collection Bundle will be released that bundles the game with a copy of a Diablo-themed Nintendo Switch.2018-10-15, Coming Soon: Diablo III Bundle for Nintendo Switch. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2018-10-16 Images Nintendo Switch controls - Diablo III.jpg|Switch control scheme Ganondorf - Switch - Diablo III.jpg|Ganondorf armor set Nintendo Switch lobby - Diablo III.jpg|Switch lobby Diablo III Eternal Collection - Nintendo Switch cosmetics.jpg|Cosmetics D3 Portrait Frame Triforce.png|Triforce portrait frame Triforce portrait frame.jpg|Female Wizard Triforce portrait Videos Diablo III Eternal Collection - announcement trailer (Nintendo Switch) Diablo III Eternal Collection - Announcement Video - Nintendo Switch References External links * Nintendo – Diablo III: Eternal Collection for Nintendo Switch - Nintendo Game Details * Blizzard – Diablo III: Eternal Collection on Switch Category:Re-releases